thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aspen Parker
Name: '''Aspen Parker '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''7 '''Age: '''Seventeen '''Weapon: '''Axes, throwing axes, '''Appearance: '''Aspen is a fairly short girl, very petite and a little thin. She has white as ice hair, that is almost at her shoulders. Her light blue eyes capture lots of attention, and her lips are a light shade of pink. Aspen's skin is paler than mosts, and she usually likes to wear old overalls or jeans, nothing too fancy. '''Strengths/skills: '''Aspen is '''quiet and swift, '''and is very good with '''using axes, and throwing axes, '''because of her district. She's also fairly '''good with identifiying plants, but sometimes will get confused. Surprisingly, she's good at camouflaging. ''' '''Weakness(es): '''Aspen trusts too easily', which may get her hurt at times, she is also '''not strong', which is not very surprising due to her stature. Aspen panics under pressure sometimes. She also hates swimming. Aspen has a small fear of heights. Personality: '''Aspen is a quiet girl, and hates the attention. She feels pressured over the tiniest of things most times, and generally doesn't like any situations that are life or death. Aspen hates taking big risks or any possibilities that may result in death, and likes to take the easier way. Since she is mute, Aspen can get annoyed and distracted when nobody can understand what she's trying to say, and can get angered when this happenes. Other than that, Aspen is a kind girl. She tries her best at anything, even if her best isn't as good as the others. She tries to take care of any hurt person, and tries to make them feel better, because in her heart she knows nobody deserves to die in The Hunger Games. That being said, Aspen has a tendency to let people in too easily, which can get her hurt easily. '''Backstory/History: '''Aspen had a brother, his name was Alex. They were best friends, but of course like most siblings, fought. One day, there was an accident in the forest, and everyone had to get inside their houses, and if they came out past curfew, they were shot on the spot. Aspen's dad was working in the forest that day, and they were worried about him. Alex started to tell Aspen, "he could be dead, you know. He probably is." He said it with a smirk on his face. Aspen, only 8 at that time, Alex, 15, she didn't understand anything. "He's not dead!" She yelled at him, her father and Alex never had a good relationship, and Aspen didn't mind, but that crossed the line. They were yelling at each other, saying they hated each other, Alex couldn't take it anymore, and was going to sneak out to find their father, like an idiot. Aspen and Alex's mother begged him not to, saying their father was alright and no need to sneak out. It was like, Alex had a death wish. "I'm going!" He finally yelled, and he opened the door, and tried to run to the forest his father worked in. Alex was quiet, he didn't make a sound, Aspen was thankful she didn't hear a gunshot yet, she still loved him. But that's when Alex tripped on a small rock at the side of the street, he was invisible in the dark, but the peacekeepers heard him, and they ''shot Alex. ''Aspen heard, her mother heard, and it wasn't anyone else. It couldn't have been, what idiot would do the same thing as Alex? But they had to have hope. They both fell asleep, praying that Alex would be back in the morning. He wasn't, the peacekeepers hadn't even moved the body yet, Aspen screamed, injured herself to the max, hit her head, and the damage was so bad to her brain and voice, 'she went mute. ' '''Interview Angle: '''Aspen's interview will consist of nods, shaking her head and various hand gestures. She will smile at correct moments, no matter how annoying is. Since Aspen is mute, she'll feel a little awkward, but she'll try to be her opposite self, and act confident, sitting up straight and all. She can't really answer questions, so the interview will be a disadvantage for her. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Aspen knows she could get killed in the bloodbath, and will most likely run away from the cornucopia/bloodbath, and run in to the arena and find a place to settle. If she can't see anyone, and most people had already run away, she'll take her chances and get a backpack or an axe if she can find one. '''Games Strategy: '''Aspen will find a hiding spot at the very start, she will keep with her alliance (if she has one), and try to use various items on the ground to hide herself from other tributes. If nobody is around her area, she will go in the afternoon or morning to forage for food, maybe catch some fish or find berries or mushrooms, she'll try her best to indentify the plants. If Aspen managed to get an axe, she will bring that everywhere, for protection. If she managed to get a backpack, and there is food, she'll eat a part of it on the first, a small bit on the second day, and eat most of it the other days and forage for food from then on. Aspen will hide for the duration of the game. unless she's getting food, if she survives most of the game, and theres 3-6 other tributes left, she'll stop hiding and come out. If only her alliance is left with her, she'll refuse to kill, unless someone betrays the alliance. Aspen will avoid things she has to swim in, since she's not a very good one, and higher places, and other tributes. If the time comes where she has to swim or go in higher areas, Aspen might have a panic attack of some sort, but at the end try really hard, even if she dies. If Aspen is the final 2, she'll bring it all, she'll use all her strength to defeat the person, with a weapon or no weapon. '''Token: '''Nothing '''Height: '''5'2 '''Fears: '''Heights, tributes, deadly situations, water, loud noises, mutts '''Alliance: '''Anti-careers(?), any alliance she can get in to, if nobody accepts her, loner. '''Important Information: '''If you didn't have time to read all of this, some things that include important info are the strengths/skills, weaknesses, personality, alliances, bloodbath/games strategy and the fact she is mute. '''IF YOU NEED AN ANIME PICTURE I'LL BE GLAD TO PUT IT UP HERE! Category:Tributes Category:District 7 Category:Panemforever's Tributes